User talk:Vegito SS3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:DarkGhostMikel/Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Fanon page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkGhostMikel (Talk) 04:10, 25 September 2011 Hi from CarlosIXA ok no problem Vegito SS3 04:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok thank you Carlos Put in [[]] and then File: in the middle of it, then put the name of the photo (this includes the type of pic it is EX. .jpg, .png, jpeg and .gif) where File: leaves off. Please put the Television Series Infobox next time. CarlosIXA 05:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Before you add your mobile suit, please make a model number for and use the Moble Suit Infobox ok thx Vegito SS3 05:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) im little bit don't understand Vegito SS3 06:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Plz Help Vegito SS3 06:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) In the template, there's a section call "Image" just do what I told you to do. CarlosIXA 06:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok I Get It Now Thx CarlosIXA and sorry make you in trouble and one again how did you make the anno domini template teach me plz!!!! Vegito SS3 14:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It's very simple, copy an allready made one, then paste on your page, then erase the the text linking to other page and your pages, beware, everything will be in source mode, so you have to put the links like this [[]]. That's how I created my templates. CarlosIXA 18:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Realy Almost Confusing.Vegito SS3 10:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Please change this page to source mode. CarlosIXA 11:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah I Already changed it into source mode and now what? realy confusing im sorry pardon me. Vegito SS3 13:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I made an Generation Alternate template for you to use. CarlosIXA 00:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thx and 1 again can you find me the coolest gundam pics plzVegito SS3 13:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) What the??: eh what happend it's error Mobile Suit Gundam: Chronicles when i try the televisionseries infobox and try to preview it but didn't work. Vegito SS3 13:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok thx and 1 again can you teamwork with me ? coz i want to make my articles above to be a good one so people can see it.Vegito SS3 15:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much admin.Vegito SS3 14:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) oh okVegito SS3 14:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) and can you make " looking for "Vegito SS3 14:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) looking for templateVegito SS3 15:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Eh it didn't work suddenlyVegito SS3 14:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Walker: where's everyone ? it's looks liked im alone over here owh man.Vegito SS3 13:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Nothing to do: Bored and didn't had any idea owh man.........Vegito SS3 15:15, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'M BACK....again.CarlosIXA 15:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh Welcome Back Carlos Vegito SS3 15:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Random Question Eh?Vegito SS3 16:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't why? Vegito SS3 16:46, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I was told to ask people about an anime I like and see there answer. CarlosIXA 16:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh that niceVegito SS3 17:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Mobile Savior F Gundam: Unity's End Can I use your Characters and Mobile Suits for this page? oh you may but, first what characters and mobile suit you want ? Vegito SS3 10:50, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Basically the important characters and their new mobile suit their piloting. CarlosIXA 15:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok you can use it for free :D Vegito SS3 15:41, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank. CarlosIXA 15:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) No Problem Vegito SS3 15:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) And 1 Again Comment My Mobile Suit Gundam Chronicles Episode :) Vegito SS3 12:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that now. CarlosIXA 20:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Bored No Idea: didn't had idea and boringVegito SS3 10:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) NO MOBILE SUITS ANY IDEA?Vegito SS3 08:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Try a mass production mobile suit. IXA Erde 22:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Work On Ourselves: Time to work by myself no helping and realizing.Vegito SS3 08:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Good for you. IXA Erde 13:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Good for me and bad for youVegito SS3 14:21, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Why? IXA Erde 21:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming For MSGC: {C Gouf Strike.jpg|Gouf Strike Gouf Strike ( Yazman Custom ).jpg Gouf Strike (Alexander Custom ).jpg AX-03FA Full Armor Blade Gundam.jpg CGUE Strike.jpg CGUE Strike ( Alexander Custom ).jpg CGUE Strike ( Yazman Custom ).jpg Upcoming Episode *Episode 7: Trap In Irian Jaya : Kai and the time were landing on Irian Jaya ( In Indonesia ) and they were attacked by the people who lived in there. *Episode 8: TBA : The Phoenix crew were captive by the people of Irian Jaya and Genesis preparing to Attack on there. *Episode 9: TBA : The Crew didn't had any choice but to escape from them and save their Island from Genesis *Episode 10: TBA : While they fighting against a swarm of G-M6Z CGUE Strike, they encounter Alexander with his red CGUE Strike and a green customize CGUE Strike Upcoming Mobile Suits *G-M5X Gouf Strike *G-M5X Gouf Strike ( Yazman Custom ) *G-M5X Gouf Strike ( Alexander Custom ) *G-M6Z CGUE Strike *G-M6Z CGUE Strike ( Alexander Custom ) *G-M6Z CGUE Strike ( Yazman Custom ) *AX-03FA Full Armor Blade Gundam Upcoming Opening & Ending Theme *Colors Of Heart by Uverworld *Sweet Blue by Stereopony Any Comment?Vegito SS3 07:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You don't announce something from your talk page, it remains hidden from people that don't notice everything, which, unfortunely, I'm not one of them. Please move everything to the talk page of Chronicles, the logical place it would be, but I think this is great, but there's a limit to how many pages are, you can't add something without having to edit the pages that the page (I'll call the source) involves (It mostly is 15 or so pages). I didn't relized it when it happened to me, so I'll give wisdom, do not add too many pages that you can't keep control over. IXA Erde 08:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe next time im trying on this first and i got my problem what the hell happened with the mobile suit infobox in G-M6Z CGUE StrikeVegito SS3 08:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The link to the Yazman version of it was like this: Vegito SS3 08:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ?????: YOU GOT MAD BEAT THATVegito SS3 05:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Huh?! IXA Erde 05:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) NothingVegito SS3 07:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, like me when I blurt out random stuff just for the sake of being there. IXA Erde 07:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh whateverVegito SS3 07:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Time For More Editing ok here we goes it's time for more editingVegito SS3 04:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Goes Mad!!!!!!!! IM ALREADY ENOUGH WITH THIS COME ON COME OUT OVER HEREVegito SS3 03:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Enough of what? Evolved Genesis Marker 03:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE DISTURBING ME AND YOU SAID MY ARTICLE IS THE WORST LIKED YOURS NOTVegito SS3 03:14, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Speak english please, I can't understand your random mixing words and such. Evolved Genesis Marker 03:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) YOU SAID MY ARTICLES IS BAD OTAKU RIGHT?Vegito SS3 03:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I meant you! And Otaku means nerd, by the way. Evolved Genesis Marker 03:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) DON'T EVER TRY MOCKING MY ARTICLES !!!!!!!!Vegito SS3 03:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No, oh god no. I would never do that. Evolved Genesis Marker 03:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) GET AWAY FROM HERE NOOWW!!!!!!!!Vegito SS3 03:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Look, I've removed all mention of 00 Gundam, so no war between the Gundam Wiki and Gundam Fanon happens because of you, so thank me for planing ahead. Evolved Genesis Marker 03:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok3 NOW GET WAYVegito SS3 03:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Whats going on here? Gearhead Otaku 03:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Asked HIMVegito SS3 03:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't you mean "Ask him."? Gearhead Otaku 03:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) YEAH OF COURSE WHATELSEVegito SS3 03:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I asked him and he doesn't even know what you're saying. Gearhead Otaku 03:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) He commented my article with a bad word UNDERSTOOD IF YOU DON'T KNOW GET AWAY IM NOW IN BAD MOODVegito SS3 03:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm the queen of snark. Do you think just cuz you're angry, I'm leaving? HA! Gearhead Otaku 03:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Could You Please Leave Me Alone?Vegito SS3 04:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Let me think.........No, you ass wiper! :) Gearhead Otaku 04:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Im notVegito SS3 04:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you cunt shop. Do you sell shit wraped in wraping covered in pee? Or do you fuck anyone that give you a cookie? OR do you have an asshole the size of Wyoming? OR, or have a penis the size of a lego head? Gearhead Otaku 04:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Whatever an idiot always an idiotVegito SS3 04:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Said the idiot that insulted me. Gearhead Otaku 04:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You wanna make a jokes?Vegito SS3 04:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No, I want to insult you in anyway possible. Gearhead Otaku 04:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) WhateverVegito SS3 04:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Aw, it's not fun anymore. I'm going. Gearhead Otaku 04:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Asking I was fighting with the MS template. I was trying to center the title, but apparently it cant be exactly centered, so that accounts for all that editing I was doing. ~ Azkaiel 15:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, thanks, I more or less have it settled now. ~ Azkaiel 15:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) oh ok thenVegito SS3 15:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou Thank you Vegito SS3 for the welcome, and i will be sure to look to you for any help. Rflynn 20:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Asking RE:Delete You should tag all the articles that you want to delete. It makes it easier for Admins since we don't want to accidentally delete anything. Please reply back on my talk page when you do. Ok Later I Will do it Vegito SS3 (talk) 00:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ask That one was done by a friend, but it's a simple recolour which you can do with either photoshop (costs money) or GIMP (free). Firstly the orange visor was separated to another layer, then the "Hue-Saturation" tool was used on the rest of the body to turn it reddish. Do you need a suit recolouring? I could see if I could help. Changing white to any other colour is notoriously tricky, but I will see what I can do. It will take time though. Templates Fixed Template:New Era Mobile Suit and Template:New Era Episodes, though next time please specify which pages need fixing, it took me a while to figure it out. Image recolour I'll happily tell you how I do it, I warn you now: it takes time, practice and patience. I also suggest you try using MS that don't have a white body to begin with, they're much harder to work on, pick something a more solid colour, like the Geara Zulu (white areas to double check include between the shield and shoulder as well as the space between the left arm and waist when you're working on it). #Firstly install GIMP from here. #Download the image you want and open it with GIMP. #On the "layers" panel (should be on the right by default) right click to bring up the drop down menu and click "Add alpha channel". This is important and will let you remove the white space around the picture. #On the Toolbox choose the "Fuzzy select tool", it looks like a magic wand. Set the threshold to 21.0 or thereabout on the "Tool Options" window. #Click a white space on the image and press the "delete" key, repeat until all the white background is gone, double check areas around the waist, hands and feet. Transparent areas will turn a grey/white chequered pattern to indicate the white space is deleted. #In order to deselect areas when you're done press "Shift+Ctrl+A" (in that order). #When all the white has been gone open the "Hue-Saturation" tool under "Colors" and choose one of the colours you want to change: Red, Magenta, Blue, Cyan, Green or Yellow. Change Hue, Lightness or Saturation as you like, experiment to find a colour you like. #If you want to only change specific areas you can choose areas with the Fuzzy select, however you will need to change the threshold setting until it selects the area you want (be gentle with it, don't change the setting in big jumps, steps of 2 are good: 21 -> 19 -> 17 etc.) experiment until happy and then change the Hue-Saturation. #If you want to, try the "Brightness-Contrast" tool and alter the Brightness. That's all I can think of for the moment, when you feel you're happy send me another message and we'll cover how to work from white MS, as white is not digitally altered in the same way and needs a more advanced technique to be changed.